The present invention relates to the fastening of permanent magnets on magnet carriers of vehicles having a linear motor.
According to the prior art, such fastening has been effected with glue. The disadvantage of gluing, however, is that it is very costly and difficult to implement because of the attraction of permanent magnets and magnet carriers to one another.